An Impossible Attraction (Wizardress Heart)
by LunarDani
Summary: Lilith has dreamed of attending the wizard academy her entire life, but what happens when two brothers start making her life complicated and taking her attention away from her schooling? Is love worth jeopardizing her potential of being one of the best wizards of her generation? *Klaus Route with bits of Elias *Rated M for language and maybe sexual content later on
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:** Hello! Soooo this is my first story for this. I'm kinda nervous about it, but I am desperate for some wizard love in my life after the game. I didn't even know this subject was listed under ninja love, so I'm so happy about it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! It's going to follow the story line just a tad with similarities, but I have my own story completely planned. Much love!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Deep breaths, you can do this_

Lilith Hart thought to herself as she walked up the steps to her new home. Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy loomed over her in intimidation. She kept telling herself she was ready for this the entire way over here, but looking at it now, scared her. She tugged her cloak around her tighter, taking a deep breath and walked forward. It's not like there is a lot waiting for her where she comes from. A shabby cottage that she inhabited by herself. She was not allowing herself to doubt her decisions now. She knew it was the right for her to be here.

She continued to walk ahead, more determined with each step she took... Until she realized she had no idea where she was going. She was suppposed to be heading towards her dorm according to the magical letter she received informing her she had been accepted to the academy. But it failed to tell her where she was supposed to be going. She sighed and looked around wondering why they wouldn't include a map with the letter.

"Are you lost?" she heard someone say behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with what looked like a blonde god. He had blonde hair that fell into his violet eyes that felt like they could see through you. He had a fair complexion and a stern look to his face. He looked regal standing before her, not a flaw in his appearance.

"Uh-" Lilith blanked on what he had even asked her," I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if you are lost", he repeated himself, not breaking his eye contact.

"Uh- yeah I am", she finally had to look away from his piercing gaze.

"It's quite obvious you are", he replied," You're the new student."

"Yeah, I am. I'm Lilith Hart", she extended her hand at him.  
"Elias Goldstein", he met her hand with a firm grip. She tried to control her beating heart at the thought of touching his hand.

 _Even his name sounds regal._

"Were you heading for the dorms?"

"Yes", she nodded," But my acceptance letter failed to tell me where the building is located."

"Oh, well it's supposed to", he informed her. He was complete business during their exchange which she appreciated.

"Well it's good to know my letter hated me", she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's a letter", he told her," It doesn't have feelings towards people."

Her joke obviously went over his head, but she didn't want to embarass herself correcting it.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right", she nodded, looking away," So uh- can you show me where the dorms are?"

He nodded," Yes, I was going to offer."

He started to walk down a path and she assumed she was meant to follow him.

"Have you attended her long?" she asked him.

"Yes", he nodded," My whole family has gone here."

"I'm excited to go here now", she told him, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"We have the first class together tomorrow", he told her.

"At least I'll know someone", she smiled at him, even though his face stayed stern.

"People here are pretty friendly. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends", he told her.

"I hope so", she nodded.

They were walking through a garden that she was slowing down to look around.

"This place is beautiful", she looked around in awe.

"It is nice", he stated matter of factly," A lot of students come here to relax or read."

"I can see why", she agreed.

"You have to come through here to get to the main building where the classes are held and the dorms", he informed her," I know the campus looks big and intimidating, but it really isn't.

They continued to walk in comfortable silence before they reached a large building.

"This is the dormitries. There are two entrances. The one to the right is for the girls, the one to the left is for the boys", he pointed at the right entrances. Lilith nodded in response and turned to face Elias.

"Thank you for your help. I would have been lost without you", she smiled at him.

"You already were lost", he corrected her," But it's fine. I'm glad I could help. It was nice meeting you Lilith."

He waved at her and walked towards the boys dormitory. She smiled and turned towards the girls dormitory.

"Here we are", she muttered to herself. She debated just walking in, but decided it'd be better to knock. She gave the door a light tap and it flew open.

"There you are!" she saw a red-headed girl yell out," I've been waiting forever!"

"Uh- hi", Lilith awkwardly waved," I'm Lilith."

"I know!" she smiled," I'm Amelia!"

"It's nice to meet you", Lilith smiled," May I come in?"

Amelia backed up," Yes, of course! I'm sorry, come in."

Lilith walked in and looked around their cozy room. Amelia had decorated it with candles and twinkling lights that hung from the ceilings.

"It's so cozy in here", Lilith commented.

"Thanks! This is the first time I've had a roommate since I've been here and I've been so psyched to meet you", she told Lilith," I was so lonely last year."

"Elias sure was right about people being friendly here", Lilith smiled at Amelia, placing her suitcase on her bed to unpack.

"You mean Elias Goldstein?"

Lilith started to put her clothes in her dresser," Yeah, why?"

"How did you even meet him? You just got here?" Amelia asked.

"I was lost near the Main Hall and he offered to walk me to the dorms", Lilith told her.

"Oh my god, you're sooo lucky", Amelia flopped onto her bed," He's so cute."

Lilith scoffed," That's an understatement. He was beautiful."

"His older brother is even more so."

"Who's his brother?"

"Klaus Goldstein. He's graduating this year and he's a prefect. People call him the emperor around here", Amelia told her," He's gorgeous, but extremely strict and hard to work with. He is hardly nice to anyone."

"Sounds like a peach", Lilith rolled her eyes," Hopefully we won't be crossing paths anytime soon."

"I doubt you will. Anyways, we better get going to bed. Our mornings start early", Amelia told her, climbing into bed.

"Great", Lilith laughed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lilith felt the sun burning behind her eyelids and slowly opened them. She sat up, shielding her eyes from the sun pouring in and looked over to the sleeping lump that was Amelia. She got up to get ready for the bed, trying not to disturb Amelia. She figured Amelia knew what she was doing sleeping in, having gone here in previous years. She looked out the window of their bedroom and decided today was going to be an awesome day.

She walked out of the dormitory building, head held high, ready to conquer the day. Too bad she only got 10 steps out the door before she heard her name.

"Lilith!" she heard behind her. She turned and saw Elias leaning against the wall of the dormitory. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her. His hair shone in the sun like a halo and his eyes looked striking. She had to remember to keep her poise.

"Uh- hey El- Elias", she waved at him when he reached her," What's up?"

 _He's not waiting to walk me to class is he?_

"I was told by my brother to bring you to the headmasters office", he informed her. She ignored the slight little pang she felt.

"Why?" she looked at him with worry," Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not", he chuckled at her. It was the first time he had shown an expression other than being stern," He just wants to introduce himself to you and tell you how it goes around here."

"Okay", she nodded and followed him.

They walked without a word, Lilith following Elias. Eventually they reached a very large door where Elias lightly knocked.

"Come in, please", they heard someone say on the other side.

"This is where I leave you", Elias turned to Lilith," I'll see you in class."

"Okay", Lilith nodded," Thanks!"

She watched him turn the way they came, and then turned to open the door. Upon entering she saw two men standing in the room. One had long black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail with pieces hanging in his face. He wore a dark cloak and didn't have a very friendly appearance overall. The man to his right was nothing but class and poise. He had brown chestnut hair and a goatee. He wore a royal blue cloak that was the same color as her own. His smile was warm and made her feel less nervous.

"Good morning Ms. Hart", he smiled," I'm Headmaster Randolph."

"Oh!" her eyes went wide," G- Good morning Headmaster! It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave a small bow.

"This is Professor Schuyler", he motioned to the other man, who nodded his head in response," He will be teaching some of your classes."

"Nice to meet you Professor Schuyler"," Lilith bowed again.

"Mmm", he regarded me and looked away.

 _Great... Off to an awesome start..._

"I brought you up here just to clarify what it is and means to attend this academy", the Headmaster smiled at her and Lilith nodded," And answer any questions you might have."

He continued," The typical student attends this academy for six years, and then if choosing to pursue a career as an academic scholar here, you attend for several years after, and later become a professor such as Schuyler."

Lilith nodded following along with everything he was telling her.

"We have what is called a 'buddy system' here", he curled his fingers in quotation marks," Very little students find their buddy."

"How do you gain one?" Lilith inquired.

"The emblem on your cloak glows, as does the student who is destined to be your buddy", he told her," It happens randomly. You might not ever get one, you might get one tomorrow. However, when you do gain a buddy, your grades affect each other. It is a system that encourages students to communicate with each other and help them in the long run."

"I hope I get a buddy", Lilith smiled.

"Well, to help with your adjustment here and to help you get the swing of things, we have hand picked one of your prefects to help you along", Randolph smiled at her.

She heard the door open behind her and turned.

"Elias...?" she looked at the boy who entered. But it couldn't have been him? This guy was at several inches taller than Elias, but they looked just alike.

"This is Klaus Goldstein", Randolph introduced the newcomer.

 _Goldstein... This is Elias' brother. What did Amelia call him? The emporer!_

"Oh uh-", Lilith snapped out of her thoughts," It's nice to meet you Klaus."

She extended her hand to his, but he didn't meet it. He nodded slightly and turned his gaze away from him. The more she looked at him, the more she could see the small differences between the two brothers. Klaus had a much more angular face than Elias', his jawline much more defined. His shoulders were broader and he was considerably taller. His hair was cut shorter and didn't hang in his face as much due to being brushed back. His eyes were still a striking violet color that made her heart skip, but his stern face was much more intimidating than Elias'.

He glanced at her staring at him and she looked away quickly, embarassed she was caught ogling him.

"Klaus is one, if not _the_ best prefect we have at this academy", Randolph smiled proudly at Klaus," Under his guidance you will ace your trial test."

That caught her attention," I'm sorry, what trial test?"

She heard Klaus sigh and looked at him to see him rolling his eyes. She frowned to herself.

"You aren't quite a student yet here", Randolph looked at her," Didn't your acceptance letter tell you?"

"No", she shook her head, slowly feeling her heart sink.

"Oh... It was supposed to. I'm sorry about that", he told her," But we have trial periods. You have a 14 day trial period to see how far along you've come as a student here, and to see if you'd be a good fit here."

"Oh", she frowned and looked down," I see."

"I'm sure you will ace it without any problem", Randolph smiled at her assuringly," I have no doubts when it comes to you."

She nodded her head and looked up at him," I promise to give it everything I have."

He smiled proudly and his eyes beamed," Then you will succeed. Thank you for meeting with Professor Schuyler and I. I am looking forward to seeing you excel."

"I as well, sir", Lilith bowed to them.

"Klaus, please escort her to her first class", Randolph dismissed them.

"Yes, sir", he replied. Lilith noted how deep his voice was. It rang with authority. He turned and she followed him out.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, but the quiet was killing her. It wasn't like walking with Elias. With him, the silence felt comfortable, this just felt tense.

"So uh- I'm looking forward to working with you", Lilith tried. He turned to face her suddenly causing her to almost trip.

"Let's get one thing straight", he looked down at her," We are not working together. I have been given the assignment to instruct you so you become a student, and I will do that. After that, we part ways. Understood?"

She nodded quickly, his words sinking in.

"Yes."

"Yes, _sir_ ", he corrected her. She looked at his eyes glaring at her and felt like her experience here wasn't going to be as great as she imagined.

"Yes, sir", she answered. His response was turning on his heel, assuming she'd follow him, which she did.

They eventually arrived at her first class and he turned around to face her.

"This is your first class. From here, you go to your second one. My brother is in this class with you. He knows to show you where to go after the first class. I will be waiting for you after your second class to start your training. Understood?" He listed off. She quickly nodded and looked away, not wanting to look into his eyes.

"A nod isn't an answer", he squinted at her.

"Yes, sir, I understand", she looked at him blankly. He nodded once and walked away. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked into the class.

Students were milling around and chatting before their teacher arrived. She saw several open seats, but didn't want to sit right in the front. She looked over and saw a crowd of empty seats that she ended towards.

"Hey, Lilith!" she heard and saw Elias walking towards her," You can sit by me if you want."

"Uh- sure", she shrugged. She didn't want to say no to her not dictators brother," Thanks Elias."

He offered a small smile and sat down in a sit by the window. She followed him and sat down next to him.

"So I hear my brother is your instructer", he mentioned.

"Yep", she nodded, looking ahead. She just was feeling so disappointed with her attending here. It was looking so bright and full of discovery about herself and magic, and now she was with someone that didn't even want to be near her, being forced to spend time with her. He probably resented her for it which probably will make his training even harder.

"It's going to be okay", he said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she looked at him with confusion.

"I know how he can be", he continued," And I know it's making you nervous, but he isn't an awful person."

Lilith couldn't help but snort with laughter making Elias' eyebrows raise.

"I wouldn't do that around him", he told her," As long as you try your hardest, you'll be fine."

"If you say so", she shrugged as the bell rang starting class.

* * *

She frowned as her second class ended. She didn't want to see Klaus. She had been dreading it all day. And Elias knew that making it worse. She got up and headed out the door with Elias following her. She turned out the door and saw Klaus standing against the wall of her class.

"Good evening Klaus", Elias greeted him.

"Hi", he responded curtly and stood up from the wall," Are you ready?"

Lilith nodded and started to walk towards Klaus, but Elias held her arm back.

"Remember what I told you. Just try your best. I'll see you tomorrow", he told her and walked away before she could even respond. The small feeling of reassurance Elias gave her quickly got suffocated when she saw the stern look on Klaus' face.

"Let's go."

"Again", he instructed, his arms folded. Lilith stood facing him, breathing hard. She was tired and felt like she just wanted to collapse.

" _Again!_ " he spoke loud making her jump. She sighed and got into her stance.

"Globus aqua!" she spoke. A water bubble trickled out of wand. She was supposed to maintain it for 10 minutes, but so far she hadn't reached past 30 seconds. She could tell Klaus was losing patience with her. She was even losing patience with herself. She just wanted to go home.

Right on cue, her water bubble popped and the water cascaded down. She dared to look at Klaus, who looked at her with anger.

"This is a waste of my time", he looked at her," You're not even trying."

"I am!" she defended herself.

"No you're not!" he yelled back," If you were trying, it would be working, wouldn't it? Again!"

She could feel her eyes brimming with tears, but urged herself not to cry. She refused to give him the satisfaction of crying.

"I said again!"

"No!" she yelled back and fell onto her knees.

"Excuse me?" he walked towards her. She looked at him looming over her. Displeasure all over his face.

"I said _no_ ", she repeated," I'm tired of you being so rude to me. I'm trying and it's not working."

"You're not trying", he bent over into her face," You aren't even attempting to focus. You're worrying too much about the process and it falls apart. Stop thinking about how tired you are, and focus on what you're doing. Focus is everything. Now try again!"

She scowled at him, looking up at him through her bangs and huffed. She stood up and looked at him, her scowl not leaving her face.

"Globus aqua!"

The water globe emerged, but she refused to lose focus. But again, it broke.

"What am I doing wrong!" she yelled out of frustration," I don't understand."

"You're focusing too much", he told her, walking towards her.

"First I wasn't focusing enough, and now I'm focusing too much?" she looked at him annoyed.

"You can't focus too hard or else it's too intense", he told her," You need the perfect balance. It's getting late... We'll just start again tomorrow."

"No", she shook her head and she swore he almost looked surprised," I'm going to do this."

He nodded while she got ready to cast.

"Breathe in", he motioned for her to do so and she did," And breathe out."

She exhaled through her mouth slowly.

"Globus aqua", she said gently and the water formed. And this time she felt her confidence flowing through her, her focus not breaking.

"Excellent, don't lose focus", he studied her.

She felt herself wobble, but regained it.

"10 more seconds", he told her. She was determined to make it.

"3...2...1..." he counted down and she let the water fall. She smiled to herself when she was finished.

"I did it", she smiled at him.

"About time", he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me", he squinted at her," You did decent. But it took you a long time. Practice tonight. I will be quizzing you at random tomorrow and I expect you to be able to do it."

"Yes, sir", she responded. She wasn't going to let this get her down. She did it. That was an accomplishment.

"Now go home, practice, and rest", he instructed her," Come to my office after classes."

He walked away from her before she could respond. She watched his fleeting back and felt a small sense of success.

"Looking forward to it _Klaus_."

* * *

 **So I know this chapter was kind of similar to the game, but I'm definitely going to venture off on my own. It's hard to have a base for the story without kind of copying the game. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author:** Hello! I didn't have wifi for three weeks hence the long awaited update. I have some readers, and I'd love to know if you are liking what you're reading so far. I know this is a small fandom, but I'm loving it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Lilith woke up and unlike yesterday morning, she was not as excited. She was already dreading meeting Klaus after class and it was hours away. She sat up and grimaced out the window.

"You seem like such a morning person", Amelia sarcasticlly snickered.

"It's not the morning that is the cause of my cheery demeanor", Lilith corrected her. She flipped the blanket off of her and placed her feet on the cold floor.

"Well it has to be something..." Amelia continued.

Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes," I have training sessions with Klaus after classes and he isn't exactly the best company to hang around."

"You're sooo lucky", Amelia sighed and flopped back onto her bed," He's so dreamy looking."

"Too bad his personality makes him _ugly_ ", Lilith frowned. And it was true. He may have been very good looking, but personality is what makes you want to be with someone, and his certainly had no redeeming factors. His good looks were not worth dealing with his men intolerance to everybody.

"True", Amelia shrugged," You're probably right. I don't have to work with him as much as you do. Why do you have to work with him anyways?"

"Because Headmaster Randolph said training with Klaus will guarantee that I will pass my trial period", Lilith told her," But he failed to tell me how rude he was."

She started to get ready for the day, putting an end to their conversation about Klaus. It was bad enough that she had to spend her evenings with him, she didn't want to talk about him in her free time. She was determined to make this work. She had worked for this her entire life. She wasn't going to let some rich snob who thinks he's better than her make her quit. She was going to prove him wrong.

* * *

She sat at her desk with a confident smile on her face. She was going to make today a great day, regardless of blonde jerks.

"You seem perky", she heard and looked up to Elias standing next to her.

"I feel perky", she smiled at him. He sat down next to her as he did the prior day and nodded at her response.

"Have you met Yukiya?" he asked her and she shook her head," He sits behind you."

She turned around and saw a sullen boy looking out the window. He had dark hair that hung low in his face and he had an eyepatch over his left eye.

"I'm Lilith", she extended her hand. He looked at her hand and then back at her with disinterest.

"Hello", he answered and looked away again.

"He's my roommate", Elias told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you", she muttered and looked forward again.

"He doesn't like to talk", Elias told her," But he makes a great roommate."

She nodded," I believe you."

"Did Klaus give you a hard time yesterday?"

She looked at him and saw him studying her.

"No? Why? Are you trying to get information for him?" she questioned him.

"What? No?" he looked offended," You're my friend and I know he can be... Difficult."

"Oh...", Lilith felt bad at his response. She assumed he was going to tell Klaus and then he would have been even meaner," Um, n- no not really. Nothing I can't handle."

"Good", he nodded," Don't give him the satisfaction. He respects people more when they stand up for themselves and have strong spines."

She nodded thinking over his words. She had no reason to doubt Elias. He _was_ Klaus' brother. He obviously knew him better than she did.

"Good to know", she smiled at him," Thank you."

"What are friends for?" he replied sternly as the professor walked in.

* * *

She knew she was determined to make today positive, but she could feel her confidence diminishing with each step she took. She was looking at her feet when she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" she landed on her backside.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she saw a hand reach down and she looked up. She saw an older boy with dark purple hair and gold eyes smiling at her," Are you alright?"

"Uh- y- yeah", she nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and she dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry again", he looked down at her," I should have watched where I was going."

"N- no, no", she waved it away," I was looking at the ground. It was my fault."

"Well regardless, there is nothing that brightens up a day than bumping into a pretty girl", he smiled at her and she felt her cheeks heat up. _Is he saying I'm pretty?_

"Oh uh-..." she trailed off.

"I'm Sigurd", he smiled at her.

"N- nice to meet you", she smiled awkwardly.

"And you are?"

"Oh- I'm Lilith Hart", she shook his hand.

"Well Ms. Hart, may I escort you to where you were going?" he offered.

"We're you going that way?" she pointed behind her.

"Yes, I was", he nodded," But I feel like I'll enjoy this more."

She laughed lightly and they started to walk towards Klaus' office.

"So where are you off to?" he inquired.

"Prefect Klaus' office", she told him.

"Oh him? What for?"

"He's training me for my trial test", she told him," Headmaster Randolph recommended it."

"I'm sure you'll pass it then, but what a miserable way to do so", he teased.

"I agree", she mumbled and snickered.

They continued a light conversation until they reached his office. His company felt nice and calm, which she was in desperate need of. It shocked her how so many people were nice and friendly, meanwhile she was stuck with the most miserable one there.

"Ah here we are", Sigurd gestured to Klaus' office.

"Yeah", Lilith rolled her eyes," Thanks for walking with me though. Everyone has been so nice to me since I've got here."

"Even him?" Sigurd laughed ironicly and pointed to the Klaus' door.

"Well", Lilith laughed with him," _Almost_ everyone."

"Well maybe sometime we can-", Sigurd started to say, but the door opening cut him off.

"There you are", Klaus looked at Lilith," You're late."

"I'm -", she started.

"I held her up", Sigurd cut Lilith off," She was late because of me."

Lilith could feel her pulse racing under Klaus' glare, but when she looked at Sigurd she actually felt calmer. He had a smile on his face and didn't fret under Klaus' gaze.

"Talk to her on your own time, not mine", Klaus warned him. He turned and walked back into his office, leaving his door open.

"Well uh- thanks for walking me here, like I said", Lilith shrugged and started to walk in, but Sigurd stopped her.

"Before I was interupted by Mr. Cheer and Sneer over there", he smirked at his nickname for Klaus," I was going to ask if you'd want to hangout sometime."

"Uh y- yeah", Lilith awkwardly smiled," Yeah, that'd be fun. I'll see you around."

Sigurd waved and smiled as Lilith walked in and shut the door behind her.

"I don't tolerate tardiness", Klaus spoke up, bringing her back down from cloud 9.

"I- I'm sorry", Lilith apologized," I accidently bumped into Sigurd and I explained I was walking here so he offered to walk me."

"I don't care to hear your excuses", he told her without looking up from his papers.

"I said I was sorry...", she repeated and he finally looked up at her. He was peering over his glasses that hung low on his nose. He was wearing just a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and a brown waistcoat. He looked older than he usually did in his current state and it intimidated her even more.

"I said I was sorry and it won't happen again", she stated squirming under his gaze. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine", he nodded once," You are excused this one time, but even Sigurd's privileges won't sway my lenience with you."

"Yes, sir."

She was actually shocked at how civil he was being towards her, and remembered how Elias told her that if she held her own, Klaus tends to respect it more.

"So... What am I doing this evening?" she looked around his office. There were two couches across from each other and a door off to the side that was closed. Every table surface and most of the floor space was occupied with either books or papers. The room was dimly lit and it smelled musty.

"You will be organizing my office", he gestured to his somewhat empty bookshelves.

"Uh- excuse me?" she knit her eyebrows together and looked at him," Do you want to repeat that for me?"

"Are you deaf?" he sneered at her.

"Obviously not", she rolled her eyes.

"What did I say about the eye roll?" he yelled at her causing her to jump.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to study magic... Not be your housekeeper", she glared at him," How is this going to help me pass my test?"

He got up from his desk and walked towards her quickly. She walked back a couple steps before she reached the wall. He stopped only a few inches in front of her causing her heart to start racing.

"Let's get one thing straight", his voice was low as he spoke," This is _not_ a democracy. You are here to do as I say because I am your garauntee to pass your trial. That means you do as I say, when I say it, and you don't question it. Do you understand me?"

She nodded quickly, anxious to get her space back. He didn't move away though. He continued to stare into her eyes making her look way. Something was glowing in her peripheral vision making her look back to him though.

"What's happening?" he looked down at their emblems that were glowing.

"Klaus what is this?" she looked at him scared.

"Oh, God, please no", he begged closing his eyes. Lilith watched as their emblems glowed brighter until she had to look away. However, as soon as it glowed brightly, it disappeared.

"Klaus? What was that?" she looked at him. He was staring back at her with an expression she didn't quite know. It wasn't anger, but it certainly didn't look friendly.

"Klaus?" she repeated quietly.

"We're _buddies_ ", he spat out and turned around, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, the thing the headmaster was telling us about?" Lilith remembered.

" _Yes!_ " he yelled at her.

She jumped at his yelling and stammered," W-why is that a b-bad thing?"

"Do you realize what this means?" he turned to her, no longer an indifferent look on his face. It just anger now," It means my success during my last year here is dependant on an idiot!"

She could feel tears starting to brim her eyes, but held them back," Don't talk to me like that... It's not like spending everyday with you is such a thrill for me either."

He glared at her and walked towards her again, but she refused to be intimidated by him again. He reached her and it took everything she had not to back away.

" _Everything_ about you being here depends on me. You should be grateful I am doing this for you", every word he said just drove every hope she had here further down," Without me helping you, there is _no_ chance of you suceeding here. And now my future is in the hands of someone who doesn't even realize how lucky she is. Get out of my sight."

"What?" she blinked. He's sending her away now? They didn't even train.

"I said get out", he turned away and walked to his desk.

"You didn't even teach me anything! This entire day was wasted by just getting yelled at by you", she walked towards his desk," I'm 11 days away from my test and all I know is how to make a water bubble."

"Then make one", he looked at her and leaned back in his chair.

"What?" she sighed. She was exhausted of these games.

"Make one", he gestured at her.

She sighed and fought the desire to roll her eyes.

"Globus aqua", she waved her wand and a ball formed.

"Did you practice last night?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", she looked at him," You told me to."

"Make it smaller."

She focused on it and rotated it until it was small enough to fit into her hand.

"There you go", he smirked," You trained. Now get out of my sight."

"That isn't fair!" Lilith yelled out without meaning to.

"Excuse me?" he stood up and leaned his hands on his desk," Who are you to speak to me like this?"

"I have waited my entire life to be here and now I'm stuck with a person who hates me, resents me, and treats me like I'm some stupid child!" she yelled back, all the while maintaining the water ball that was now held in her hand and not her wand. She didn't notice however, her emotions now taking over, Klaus however did.

She continued," It is the most disappointing thing to finally be so close to your dreams and then not only find out you have to pass a trial to even attend here, but then be forced to spend everyday with someone who hates everything about you. Can you possibly understand?"

She looked at with wide eyes, her chest heaving as she felt all of her emotions poor out. He continued to just stare at her hand holding the water. She followed his eyeline and looked down at her own hand. She clenched her fist and it disolved in her hand. She continued to look at her closed fist until she felt Klaus standing in front of her. She watched as his hand reached for hers and slowly opened her fingers back up. His hands were slightly rough, but felt tender. She noted how they were quite larger than hers as he held her hand on top of his.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" she looked up at him. He was staring at her, but not with anger with was honestly a surprise considering how she just spoke to him.

"Doing wand free magic and being able to control... Is way to advance for someone like _you_ ", he told her. She looked down at her hand. He was still cupping it. It made her heart start to beat fast as he tightened his grasp on her hand a little. Just as quickly as she thought this, his hand let go of hers and he promptly returned to his stern stature.

"You are dismissed", he addressed her," I will let your outburst slide this one time, but don't think talking to me as you have this evening will be a regular occurance. Is that understood."

"Yes", she nodded and looked down.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _sir_ ", she squinted at him, and he glared back.

"I expect you here tomorrow on time and prepared to do as I say with no questions", he ordered.

"Yes, _sir_."

"Leave me now", he turned and walked back to his desk. This time she left without any hesitation and quickly shut the door behind her. There was no doubt in her mind that she will never question him dismissing her again...

* * *

 **So there it is. Let me know what you think? I'm kind of making it up as I go, but I have some things planned.**


End file.
